In the past, hooked articles such as rugs, wall hangings, chair seats, and the like have been made by tying tufts of yarn to one side of a foundation fabric, the free ends of the yarn tufts extending away from the foundation fabric and forming a pile on one side thereof. Different colored yarn tufts were used and were arranged in predetermined patterns to form a decorative surface on the pile side of the article, the other side being rough and being normally hidden from view.